


Comfort Attempt and Use

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [12]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Implied Intimacy, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Comfort Attempt and Use<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Blackarachnia, ensemble; implied Arcee/Blackarachina, implied one-sided Blackarachina/Waspinator<br/>Prompt: "Animated: Arcee/Blackarachnia - comfort"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, femslash, some language, slightly implied intimacy<br/>Notes: This a snippet of a future chapter of the "Carrying On The Line" AU fic 'verse. I'm not quite sure who thought of using energy fields with the characters unless its already in canon somewhere or if its just another name for energy signature. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong though.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort Attempt and Use

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Comfort Attempt and Use  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Blackarachnia, ensemble; implied Arcee/Blackarachina, implied one-sided Blackarachina/Waspinator  
> Prompt: "Animated: Arcee/Blackarachnia - comfort"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, femslash, some language, slightly implied intimacy  
> Notes: This a snippet of a future chapter of the "Carrying On The Line" AU fic 'verse. I'm not quite sure who thought of using energy fields with the characters unless its already in canon somewhere or if its just another name for energy signature. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong though.
> 
> 0000

The orns since the battle that had been her return to Cybertron were slow and boring her out of her processor. But it still allowed her to think about it all, where things had gone wrong.

How much more planning it would have taken for her plans to succeed.

The failure of the battle simply that the Predacons should have been trained more before she had found a way to get them to Cybertron. They had fallen so easily to the defensive forces that had met them before they had even reached the Elite Guard headquarters.

But Waspinator had been insistent that they get to Cybertron as soon as possible. It seemed the crazy mech still had a circuit or two to pick with the yellow mech called Bumblebee. For as much as he was angry and still raging at her, the mech was more concerned with getting back at the little yellow mech.

Speaking of the giant technoorganic mech, she couldn't even feel him within the spark bond. The bond was still there, annoyingly tying them together, but it was hard to sense him. As though he had blocked her or something else was blocking his presence from the bond. Whether that meant that he was simply offline or deactivated and a grayed out husk somewhere she wasn't sure.

Though it meant that she was even more alone. No one had felt the need to content themselves with a visit or two to see her in her prison, it seemed. Only the scientists and medics seemed content to visit her nearly very fragging cycle.

Not even Optimus or Sentinel paid this many visits to her, if at all. Fraggers the both of them, Optimus had visited her once while Sentinel simply refused to come and see her.

What were they looking for? Why were they so interested in seeing the freak that she had become? Did they have some plans for what to do with her?

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

She stiffened as a new energy field appeared on the barest edges of her sensors, her reaction to pull back her own energy field until she was sure of who her mysterious visitor was. Who had come now and why did the voice sound so familiar? 

And why were there slagging stirrings within her spark where this stranger was concerned? Why were they even visiting a freak like her? 

Finally the visitor appeared in her lines of sight, having more than two optics made it more interesting to see things. See things that others around her would likely missed anyways.

"Hello - oh pardon me. I hadn't known that the Elite Guard had anyone down here right now."

A femme. Why was a pretty femme like her even down here?

"Yeah seems like I'm the only freak down here right now."

She stared at the other femme openly until the other looked away, taking in the adornments that were part of the femme's outer armor, protecting the more vital parts of her lithe structure and the protoform matter that made each Cybertronian. Obviously she was someone important to the Autobots.

But just how important was she? And why did it even matter to her?

"... Not a freak."

"What? I am a freak, I'm different from other Cybertronians! I know it and they know it too."

The unnamed femme had enough grace in her to look upset and her energy field brushed against hers as it seemed to flare slightly. Unconsciously her own field flared out brushing against the other femme's field.

They talked quietly, the pink femme coming closer to the field between them, even slightly putting her hand over the field and she did the same as she managed to worm her way into the other's spark. All the false knowledge of needing comfort while being imprisoned. 

She would become part of her new plan. A new and very useful tool to get her other plans done.

"Arcee? Are you down here?"

Slag.


End file.
